1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image recognition method, an image recognition device, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there are demands for high-speed and high-precision recognition of a variety of objects using an image recognition technique for recognizing what is in an image and where it is in the image. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-49118 discloses an image recognition technique that enables high-precision image recognition by using a plurality of convolutional neural network classifiers (hereinafter referred to as classifiers).